


Sleep

by thesp00kybay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slightly Underage, aot - Freeform, blowjob, ereri, rivaere - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesp00kybay/pseuds/thesp00kybay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reposted from my tumblr- prompt was:<br/>"imagine levi and eren having to share a room, and when levi falls asleep, eren takes the advantage to sneakily slide in beside him (hoping to fall asleep there), but he can’t contain his urge to touch the corporal, so he ends up feeling up levi’s abs and chest muscles. meanwhile, levi’s still trying to pretend he’s still asleep and not gasp when eren’s fingertips brush over his nipples and the skin just above his pants line (◡‿◡✿)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Levi didn’t mind sharing rooms with people. He’d done so occasionally through-out his Military life. What he minded was that he had to share it with Eren. He supposed it couldn’t be helped- he’s in charge of the little shit, after all. By the time dinner was over, Levi was already in their shared room. It was small with two beds on opposite ends of the room, a small table in between them, and a single desk propped up opposite of the table.

It was late and getting darker by the moment, even as the lit candle sitting on the small table burned. The darkness made the room colder, but Levi supposed he could handle it. He sighed and made his way towards one of the beds, shrugging off his jacket. Eren stumbled into the room moments after Levi slid off his cravat and was starting to undo the straps of his 3DMG. [Do those have proper names??]

"C-Corporal," Eren muttered, closing the door quietly and going over to the other bed. His superior seemed to not hear him and appeared to be pulling off his boots. Eren quickly did the same and soon all but his pants and shirt were piled onto the floor in a neat small heap. Levi had placed most of his items near the desk, from what Eren could see in the nearly nonexistant light of the room.

Levi blew out the candle, thrusting the entire room into pitch blackness. Eren swallowed thickly and laid back on his bed, hearing the rustling of sheets and blankets that signaled when Levi did the same.

Silence stretched on for a long time before Eren grew a metaphorical backbone and sat up straight in his bed. His eyes had gotten used to the darkness and he could see, faintly, the outline of his superior sleeping noiselessly on the opposite bed. Eren took a moment to calm his rapidly beating heart, then took a chance and stood on the floor. When his movements received no response, Eren moved closer to Levi’s bed.

Slowly, so slowly and carefully, he slid in next to his corporal. The warmth of another body always pulled in comforting thoughts, so he assumed it would be easier to sleep next to Levi. Even if he would end up losing a limb in the morning. It’d definitely be worth it.

Eren relaxed next to Levi, and tried to sleep. He honestly made an effort…. Really. He couldn’t help but have curiousity worm its way into his thoughts though. It’s only natural for him to want to see and feel… Really. Entirely normal. The young teen nibbled his bottom lip as he peered over at his sleeping superior. The other male’s face was, surprisingly, calm. Not expressionless or stoic, but calm.

His gaze trailed down Levi’s pale neck to where his flesh disappeared under his ivory button-up shirt. Without thinking, Eren reached out and undid the top button, keeping his gaze on Levi’s face. Still unresponsive, aside from the occasional slow breath. Eren couldn’t help but unbutton Levi’s shirt completely- he knew the other wouldn’t wake up. If he slept through thus far, he’d surely continue sleeping.

Eren’s tan fingers cautiously and nervously felt what his gaze couldn’t see properly. Defined muscles, a few scars. A couple of bullet hole scars. The smoothest skin Eren had ever felt. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he continued to roam his corporal’s flesh. When his fingers brushed over one of Levi’s nipples, Eren’s face got hot.

The teen gently felt at the hardening bud shyly and kept his gaze on Levi’s face. Was that a slight twitch? No, must be a trick of the darkness. His mind was starting to play tricks on him surely. There’s no way Levi was biting his bottom lip now. Eren’s gaze slid down the other male’s upper body, drinking in each dark detail. What he couldn’t see he made up with his touch, soft grabs and featherlight touches over rigid muscles and soft skin.

Eren could feel his cock twitch in his pants, but he chose to ignore it. He was seriously pushing his luck now, even as his hands found their way to Levi’s hips. By now Eren had slid under the blanket and was doing his damnest not to wake his corporal, hot breath ghosting Levi’s chest and sternum. Eren wanted to kiss every part of Levi, feel every inch of him under his teeth and tongue.

Shit, he was hard. He was _hard_. The teen licked his lips and slid his fingers under the hem of Levi’s pants slightly, slowly. Eren had been dying to show his appreciation for everything Levi had done for him for some time now. Only recently had he come up with an idea on how to do such a thing. When Eren had gotten Levi’s pants undone, he could have sworn he heard a light gasp.

Must be his imagination.

Eren gripped the base of Levi’s cock, which was surprisingly hard. He kissed the head of it nervously, then started to lick the frenulum. Unbeknownst to him, Levi’s breath hitched slightly and he was doing his goddess-blessed damnest to stay quiet. He could handle the touching. He could definitely handle the nipple-rubbing. But this, this thing. He could not handle this.

And yet he still fought to appear asleep. Fuck everything. Eren’s mouth on his dick yanked Levi from his thoughts and he very nearly let out a moan- but stopped himself just in time. His tongue felt like lead in his mouth and he was struggling to keep his breathing under control, but it was getting tougher to do so. Eren licked and slurped and kissed his cock, being all gentle and nervous and virgin about it. Levi wasn’t sure he’d make it at this rate.

The younger male’s tongue slid up and around the head of Levi’s dick, and soon he was taking in most of it. What he could handle, of course. It was only a few inches, but to Levi it felt like an angel flew down from heaven and wrapped silk around his cock. Warm and wet and peppered with slight moans from Eren.

Levi wondered idly if that’s what heaven was like. He’d have to think more on it later as Eren was now dragging his teeth against his shaft, nibbling and biting and sucking and-

"Mmf!" Eren moaned in surprise as Levi came hard in his mouth. The teen drank all that he could, now reduced to a horny gasping mess. He slid out of bed slowly, fumbling around in the darkness a bit before opening the door of the room and walking out.

Once Eren was gone, Levi let out a heavy sigh of contentment. Goddamn it had been way too long since he’d shared a room with someone. Levi had fallen back asleep by the time Eren returned, and didn’t wake up when Eren slid into bed again with him. They cuddled up together in the cold darkness of the room and stayed tangled together until morning.

****  
***  
**


End file.
